


Menos los ojos

by satsuki_sumeragi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki_sumeragi/pseuds/satsuki_sumeragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo era de ese maldito Potter... menos los ojos, que eran de Lily...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menos los ojos

La primera vez que Severus vio a Harry Potter durante su primer curso en Hogwarts lo que sintió fue un arranque de ira.

Su pelo negro y revuelto, lo delgaducho que era, las gafas y hasta algo en su sonrisa le recordaron a su padre, a James. Era como volver a tener que soportar la misma agonía que durante los siete años que había pasado allí como estudiante.

Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, era como su padre. Con toda su fama, sus gracias y sus travesuras. Si pasaba algo ahí estaba Harry Potter para arreglarlo y llevarse el mérito. El quidditch, la piedra filosofal, la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin, Sirius Black, El torneo de los tres magos, la resurrección del Señor Tenebroso...

Hubiera deseado que muriera de no ser porque era lo único de Lily que quedaba en ese mundo.

En realidad, por momentos seguía deseando que se muriera y que todo acabara de una vez. Pero ese pensamiento solo le duraba lo justo para bajar la mirada hasta sus ojos. Esos ojos verde brillante que parecían sacados de la propia Lily como un regalo a su hijo. Como un recuerdo, o más bien una maldición hacia Severus para no poder odiar a ese niño del todo. Cada vez que los miraba llegaba a oír la voz de Lily, en un susurro, como el viento, rogándole que le protegiera por ella.

Esos ojos, que hacían que su odio hacia James Potter aumentase, porque era una aberración, como verle a él con los ojos de Lily. Pero a ella no podía negarle nada, así que terminaba protegiendo a esa aberración de ojos verdes. Observándolo sin ser visto para poder apreciar un segundo más su ojos que no eran sus ojos, eran los de Lily. Controlando sus pensamientos y acciones para no mirarle como la miraba a ella. Aunque para eso el destino le había mandado "esa ayuda": las gafas, eso era de James y ahí volvía la ira...

Y a pesar de todo, de sus quebraderos de cabeza y desprecios personales, se ponía en peligro una y mil veces, creyendo en más de alguna ocasión que esa sería la ultima vez y podría, al fin, reunirse con Lily.

Termino descubriendo que ese era su propósito. Resarcirse por todos los errores alguna vez cometidos y lograr un lugar cerca de ella junto con su perdón, su gratitud y su aprecio.


End file.
